The Hufflepuff
by joejoe0987
Summary: When an American wizard has to go to Hogwarts, what will happen? Will Hogwarts ever be the same? Rated T for mild violence and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Hufflepuff

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter One

[Author's note: This fanfic takes place during the first book and is centered around my oc, an American wizard named Joseph, Josh for short]

Joseph's pov

"A wizard? What the hell is a wizard?" I said aloud.

Hello, my name is Joseph Sandburg, a 12 year old 'wizard' from Flint, Michigan.

I am 6 foot, tall for my age, and my birthday is in January, and you can see what happened when I opened the mail this morning.

The letter read, "Mr. J. Sandburg, Smallest Bedroom, 75656 Kennel Ave., Flint, Michigan" on the front, and that immediately caught my eye.

'How?' I thought, opening it.

Inside it read, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Sandburg,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress."

'This must be a Prank' I thought sitting down at my kitchen table, brushing my black messy hair away from my brown eyes.

"What's wrong Joseph?" I heard my mom say.

I looked up at her. "It's nothing mom, though I think someone is trying to pull a prank on me." I said, handing her the letter.

She read it, and as she did, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "This is no prank!" She said, very excited.

She sat down next to me, "Joseph," she said, "You have powers most kids don't have, you are a wizard. I am a witch, but your father is not a wizard. That makes you a half-blood, so I thought you might not be one."

"But," she said, her brow furrowed, "Hogwarts is in London, so way are you going there?"

Third person view, headmaster's office

"I cannot allow it," Minerva McGonagall said, stand before the headmaster's desk.

"Cannot or will not?" Albus Dumbledore said.

"Cannot," McGonagall said, " I cannot allow an American to go to Hogwarts."

"I have already told you Minerva, I have talked with all the headmaster's in the American schools, they all are completely filled." Dumbledore said.

"I still cannot allow it!" McGonagall said, "I cannot allow a daft American to go to Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Hufflepuff

Chapter 2

Joseph's pov

[Author's note: There will be no more pov switches (As of this chapter) (Hopefully, Who knows what might come up in the story? ;))]

8 months later

"Goodbye Joseph," My mom said to me, "See you at Christmas."

We were at Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross, and I was about to board to train.

"Okay mom," I replied

"Also," She said, "Don't be afraid to talk to people, even though they might not understand you."

'That," I said getting on the train, "Isn't a promise."

She smiled as the door closed.

I walked until I found an empty compartment, and sat down, looking out the window.

"Um, pardon me, but is someone sitting here?" I heard a feminine voice say, and I turned and saw, well obviously, a girl.

She had long dirty blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and was holding a grey and white cat.

I shook my head, and she sat down.

"Hullo," she said to me, "My name's Valley."

I just waved, not wanting to give away my accent.

"Why, you're a shy one, aren't you." She said.

'Sure, let's go with that,' I thought, and nodded.

As the train pulled out of the station, I ran my hand over my wand in my sleeve. I remembered all the detail's about it. Maple wood, 11½ inches, Phoenix feather, Sturdy. Whatever that means.

All of a sudden, I felt a tugging at my arm. I looked over, and the cat was pawing at me, and ran its head into my arm and purring softly.

"Wow, she really likes you," Valley said, "she usually stays away from strangers."

"Animals always seem to love me." I said, before realizing that I spoke.

Valley gasped, and said, "You're an American? How?"

"Listen, okay?" I said, panicked, "I am as in the dark as you, but I'm nicer than most Americans'."

She stared at me, confused, and I said, "'In the dark' means I don't know, and my name is Joseph, if that is any better."

She looked at me strange, and after a while said, "Okay Joseph, one more thing."

"Okay"

"What does I'm mean?"

We both broke into laughter, and I thought 'Well, making a friend was easier than expected; I just have to use American slang terms.'


	3. Story Update

Hey guys, I am really sorry for the lull in progress. I will post another chapter over the weekend, so stay tuned.


End file.
